Hidden Tears
by Lillianna Rider
Summary: Wally is supposed to be the flirty jokester on the team. the happy-go-lucky kind of guy. but he's not happy not happy at all. will the team see through his guise? or will he forever suffer in silence?  Read to find out!
1. Poetry

**Hidden Tears**

**Disclaimer; Don't own Young Justice...BUT MY POEM MY POEM!**

**Wally~15 **

* * *

><p>Running Away is all I've ever been good at.<br>Hiding my feelings a close second.  
>No one knows who I am or what I feel.<br>And I will keep it that way.

The mask I wear Every day is better than Batman's Cowl  
>No one will know the pain inside.<br>And I will keep it that way.  
>Even if it means losing me.<p>

On the team Megan is the optimistic cook.  
>Robin and Artemis are the mysterious Angesty Duo.<br>Kalder is the strong leader.  
>And Conner is the Angry bad boy.<p>

So Where does that leave me?  
>Where does that leave Kid Flash?<br>Where does that leave Wally West?  
>Where Does that leave Wallace West?<p>

See? this Is Why I have to hide.  
>This is why I never cry.<br>there's so much More to me.  
>That no one will ever know.<p>

No one will know how I'm beaten every day.  
>No one will know how they love to torment me.<br>No one will know the pain that I feel.  
>No one will know that I have to try not to cry.<p>

Oh how I hated them.  
>I was beat up constantly.<br>Always hurt or stolen from  
>Lunches were Always dumped on me.<p>

Messages were constantly scrawled across my locker.  
>Ginger.<br>Soulless Freak.  
>Go to h*** You soulless Demon.<p>

I always think  
>"Whats wrong with me?<br>Why do they hate me so?"  
>But even then the mask is up.<p>

Even then I hide Trying not to cry.  
>Even when someone Declared it was "Kick A ginger Week."<br>I still kept the mask up.  
>I couldn't let them see.<br>That their words actually got to me

Just trying to go unnoticed.  
>Just trying to make the grade.<br>Just trying to keep the mask up.  
>Just trying not to cry.<p>

I won't Do their assignments.  
>I won't Do their projects.<br>I won't let them cheat.  
>I wont help them.<p>

So I get beaten instead.  
>Mentally and physically<br>It hurts it truly does  
>But I Kept my mask up even when I was<p>

Kicked.  
>Slapped.<br>Punched.  
>And Insulted.<p>

I wish It would stop.  
>I wish I wouldn't have These Hidden tears.<br>I wish I could just let it all out.  
>I wish I just wish..<p>

I want to tell them to stop.  
>I want to tell them to go away.<br>But, who cares what I think.  
>After all I'm Just a soulless ginger.<p>

* * *

><p>I closed the Journal. You know the Red journal with a flash insignia on the front. hiding the words I placed onto the Page.<p>

I would be found out soon I knew it. the mask I wore was already cracking. letting all of my pent up sorrow and sadness leak out.

Megan Was already sending me worried glances. Robin was a bat he was sure to find out soon about them...

But untill then...I'll just Have to keep my mask on. And not let it crack.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it?<strong>

**Hope you do!**

** there will be a part two**

**Hey! that rhymed! **

**XD **

**Please Please PLEASE! **

**REVIEW **

**AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Running

**Hidden tears part II**

_**Disclaimer; I don't own Young Justice**_

_**Wally~15**_

**Bold is wally's Doubts**

_Ittalicised is wally's common seince_

* * *

><p><strong>Wally's Pov~<strong>

Useless...that's what I was.  
>stupid...that's what they thought of me.<br>Worthless...that's what I am...

Why am I even here?  
>I'm just a worthless waste of space.<br>Nobody wants me. nobody needs me.

So why? Why am I even here?  
>When I'm Clearly not wanted<p>

I Wandered the walls Aimlessly As these thoughts echoed in my head. I stumbled into the kiction grabbing five of megans Freashly burnt...(Sorry Baked) cookies.

Sugar cookies I guessed.  
>her cooking was getting better but it was still hard to tell sugar cookies from oatmeal.<p>

I shot a look at the team sitting on the couch laughing having an asterous time...  
>I cracked a small smile and thought<p>

"Robin's Rubbing off on me."

I thought of joining them for a miniute but decided against it.  
>they all seemed so happy...so loving. I would just mess it up.<p>

I was surprised on how Rob hadn't noticed me yet. After all he was a bat...

but mabye he didint want to notice me...  
>mabye he didint want me there...<br>Mabye i'm just as worthless as they say I am...

A single tear Fell down my masked face.  
>I held in a sob and Ran out And stuffed the cookies in my cupboards.<p>

I kept running feeling the land switch to water.  
>Ocean I was over the ocean. Running to who knows where...<p>

I ran past England

**Useless**

France

**Stupid**

Italy

**Worthless**

Rome

**Unwanted**

Greese

**Itiotic**

Rusha

**why? Why? why? Am I even here!**

China

**I'm just a Souless freak**.

Japan

**nobody wants me**

The pacific ocean

**nobody Needs me**

_Wally..._

Hawaii

**Why? just why am I here if no one wants me around**

_Wally!_

Calafornia

**Worthless**

_Wally stop thinking like that!_

Mount Justice

**They Don't need me**

_WALLY STOP! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!_

Central City

**Flash Didn't even want me as his Side kick**

_WALLY!_

Keystone High

**Freak**

_Wally..._

**loser**

_Your not a freak_

**Deamon**

_Your not a deamon_

**Souless Ginger**

_Yes...you may be a ginger, but your not souless_

**Unwanted**

_The team wants you Uncle Barry And Aunt Iris want you! Your Parents Want you!_

Home

**I'm just a worthless waste of space...**

_Wally your not worthless! You save Lives every day! You Help pepole even though they hurt you! you are a HERO WALLY A HERO!_

**KID FLASH IS THE HERO NOT ME! I CAN'T EVEN DEFEND MYSELF AGAINST THOUSE STUPID BULLIES!**

_Wally...you ARE Kid Flash your not worthless Your not..._

**_Yes I am..._**

* * *

><p><em>Like It? <em>

_Sorry its so depressing _

_Probably two more chappies after this!_

**Review?**


	3. An Uncle's Suspicions

**Hidden Tears**

**_Lillianna;_ First of all. I'M SO SORRY GUYS! **(_Please don't kill me!)_**_ *Hides*_**

**_Twillah; *Comes out of nowhere* Lillianna Rider would like to thank the Fresome (Freaking Awesome)  
>Bat-Dove For helping her get out of her writers funk! <em>**

**Lillianna; *Reappears* ****Bat-Dove._ You are awesome! No seriously she is! After you finish reading this chapter go check her out! _**

**_ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

><p><strong>These are Wally's thoughts.<strong>

_This is Wally's head voice/Common sence. _

* * *

><p><strong>~Wally's Pov~<strong>

**"Where. Where am I?"** I thought still in tears.

_"You're at your Uncle Barry's place." _Said a voice in my head. _"Wally. You NEED to tell them! Tell them what those people have been doing to you!"_

**"NO!"** I mentally yelled. **"I...I...I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I DON'T NEED ANY BODY'S HELP!"**

_"Wally Please. You're breaking down inside!"_ The voice pleaded._ "You need help! Before...Before it's too late."_

**"Then let it become too late."** I told the voice **"Because I will never tell."**

I stumbled up to the door and was barely able to unlock it. (Was I really trembling that hard?) And I stumbled inside going up the stairs.

I passed the room that Uncle Barry slept in.

_"Wally..."_ My inner voice pleaded _"Please go in...Please TELL them" _

**"No..I...I...I can't!"** I thought as I finally collapsed onto my bed in a sobbing, Shuddering pile of superhero

**"Superhero? I'm no superhero. I'm not even Sidekick martial."** Red wrapped itself around me and I sobbed harder realizing it was only my Flash baby blanket instead of the real thing.

Flash.

Maybe I should tell him...

No.

I Clutched onto the blanket like it was the only thing in the world that could comfort me.

**I laughed dryly "A Fifteen year old boy still clutching onto his baby blanket?...Pathetic."**

_"Wally..." _There was the voice again...Maybe I should listen to it. _"Please don't degrade yourself like that..."_

Nah.

"**Why shouldn't I?"** I asked it. **"I'm worthless anyways. Maybe I should just off myself and finally do something good for once...Nobody likes or wants me anyway."**

_"Wally don't!" _My voice, My common sense, Said _"You ARE wanted people LOVE you Wally! Please-"_

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

"What is that?" I groaned

**Beep. **

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**Bee-**

"Hey kiddo! Rise and shine!" Uncle Barry said cheerfully.

"What?" I moaned painfully "It's already six? How?...I got here at ten..."

"Kiddo?" Uncle Barry asked noticing my distress "Are you OK?"

"Yeah." I said in a monotone "Just a little tired."

"Kid." He started. "You're in fetal position, Wrapped up in your baby blanket, And judging by what you just said...You've been in the same position sense you got here." He took a breath "Please tell me. What's wrong?"

I was glad Uncle Barry couldn't see my face. If her could he'd see a shocked, saddened, tearful face.

I couldn't let him know.

But,

I wanted him to know so badly

I was falling apart.

I was breaking down.

But even so,

I still kept the tears hidden.

My Hidden tears.

"It's nothing Uncle Barry." I said in false cheerfulness as I got off the bed with the blanket still wrapped around me, still hiding my face from him.

It's everything though.

I'm dying.

Dying.

Maybe I should off myself.

What kind of hero am I?

If I can't even face a few bullies by myself.

But it's more than a few.

The whole school hates me.

"As I said I'm just tired." I picked up a red shirt. "Now can I get dressed in peace?"

"Ok kid..." He said, Still a little suspicious. "But might wanna hurry! The bus is going to be here earlier than usual!" With that. He sped out.

I heard the bus pass by.

"CRAP!" Was my only thought as I took off my uniform and tripped into my clothes.

The bus passed my house twice. One to turn around, and the next to actually pick me up.

I Brushed my teeth at super speed, not even bothering with my hair.

Then I realised.

My face was red from crying.

Crap.

I scrubbed my face as hard as I could to try to get rid of the evidence and then rushed out to catch the bus grabbing my jacket and Red Flash themed (of course) bag.

I climbed onto the bus, Getting a glare from the Driver, and sat down in my seat. I waved to Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry through the window as the bus lurched and started moving.

I took the time to look at my reflection through the window.

I looked like crap. My face was still blotchy, there was toothpaste on my shirt, and my hair looked like a rat's nest.

_"At least you're wearing the same shoes!" _There was the voice again, trying to cheer me up. I smiled softly and thanked it for once.

I then put on my jacket, thankful that I remembered it, and zipped it up covering my face with it's hood.

I took out my I-pod and shut the world off with the works of Linkin Park

"Somewhere I belong." I felt myself whisper then closed my eyes to the song.

* * *

><p><strong>~Third person POV<strong>

Barry was suspicious.

Contrary to popular belief Barry was _Very _observant. _Especially_ when it came to his nephew.

Something was bothering him. Someone was hurting his nephew.

that made him angry.

After what had happened with Wally's 'Family' Barry was always more than a little overprotective of him.

The reason that he didn't want Wally to be his sidekick at first was that he didn't want the kid to be hurt.

Not again.

But after the kid followed him on his patrol one day and was able to help save ten people. The smile on his face, it was too much, and Barry realized that their was no fighting it. Kid Flash had been born in that moment and there was no turning back.

Because that smile was the first _real _Smile he had seen from the kid.

Barry knows when the kid is happy.

Barry knows when the kid is sad._  
><em>

Because Wally is _Barry's_kid.

And something was definitely wrong.

Someone or something was hurting _His_ kid.

And that someone is going to pay.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lillianna:<span> GO UNCLE BARRY!**

**Twillah; YEAH! **

**Lillianna; I'm _So _happy!**

**Twillah; Now you know what to do.**

**Lillianna; Because I refuse to update**

**Twillah; Unless you...**

**Lillianna; REVIEW!**


End file.
